Let It Snow
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: A blizzard prevents Jared and Jensen from being able to get home for Christmas. They are stuck in Vancouver with nothing to do but entertain themselves. What will they do? :   J2 first time!


Let It Snow

"This fucking sucks, dude." Jensen said, folding his arms over his chest.

Jared just grunted in agreement.

It was Christmas Eve and they were sitting at the airport, in Vancouver, during a raging blizzard. It wasn't just a blizzard in Canada, but over much of the U.S. as well. They were supposed to be on a plane, headed back home to Texas. They were both supposed to be spending Christmas with their wives and families. Unfortunately for them their flight had been delayed until at least the following day.

They heard Jason Mraz's "I'm Yours" playing through Jared's phone and immediately knew Genevieve was calling. Jensen bit his lip and waited for the inevitable argument that he knew was about to ensue.

"Hey baby." Jared said into the phone. "Yeah, I know…it sucks." Jared paused while listening to Gen bitch at him, "We're doing all that we can. Of course he's here; you knew we were taking the same flight…"

Jensen could picture the way Jared's eyes were rolling in their sockets and he bit back a laugh. He was so glad Danneel wasn't like this. Sure, she'd be disappointed, but it wasn't like they weren't used to spending holidays apart anyway. He knew that eventually Jared and Gen would get to that point too or they would break up like so many other Hollywood couples.

"Yeah, I will. Don't worry, Gen, I'll do everything I can to get there… I know, baby." Jared quickly said his goodbyes and declared his deep, undying devotion to his bride and then sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"I take it she isn't happy?" Jensen asked.

"Well, can you blame her?" Jared asked. "It's our first Christmas together and we were going to spend it with my parents…" He shook his head, "Now she's there without me…"

"We should be able to fly out tomorrow." Jensen stood up and started to pace around the bench that Jared was still sitting on.

"But, tomorrow's Christmas." Jared almost whined. "Why aren't you more upset about this?"

"I'm not exactly jumping for joy over here, but I realize there isn't much I can do. I don't have control over the weather or the airlines…" Jensen said. "Besides, it could be worse…we could've taken separate flights and one of us would've been stuck here by himself."

Jared sighed, "You have a point." He ran his hand through his ridiculously long hair. Jensen seriously thought that Jared needed a haircut, but Kripke acted like it was a crime against humanity any time Jared brought it up. "What do we do now?"

Jensen shrugged, "Well, if you want my opinion…then I think we should exchange our tickets for tomorrow or the next day and head back to the house. I personally would rather spend Christmas somewhere comfortable. I don't know about you."

Jared nodded in agreement, "Okay, let's do that then. I just wish I was home right now…"

"I know Jare, me too." Jensen grabbed his bags and headed toward the ticket counter. "If it wasn't for the party…"

"Yeah, it's all Misha's fault." Jared muttered. They had stayed back, longer than either of them had wanted to be in Vancouver, because Misha had decided to throw a stupid party for the cast and crew. Misha had given them that goofy look and neither of them could say no…especially since the last horrible prank they played on him…er, well Jared played on him rather.

Since everyone kept saying that the storm was going to continue through Christmas day – which might be nice for the assholes who were already home and didn't have anywhere to go – they decided to just go ahead and get their tickets changed to the day after Christmas.

"Dude, this sucks." Jared commented as Jensen reached into his pocket for his phone. Jensen knew he should call Cliff to drive them back to the house, but he couldn't bear to ruin the big man's holiday. Just because they couldn't be home with their families didn't mean that Cliff didn't get to be. So, rather than have their bodyguard and driver give them a lift back to their house, he called a cab instead. After promising the driver a hefty tip he agreed to brave the storm.

"Thank God!" Jensen exclaimed. He couldn't stand being stuck in the airport any longer. Everyone looked so miserable around him, because most of the flights were cancelled or delayed. Most of the people in the place weren't going to be able to get to their intended destination for Christmas and it broke his heart, but he had enough problems of his own. Jensen reached down and grabbed Jared under the arms and pulled him to his feet. "We've got a cab. They're going to take us back to the house. I had to promise the dude like half a day's pay to get him to come though."

Jared rolled his eyes, "How exciting."

"Perk up." Jensen glared at his friend, "I've never seen you like this. Usually you've got sunshine coming out of your ass."

"Yeah well, I'm usually home for Christmas. You know how much I love the holidays."

"Yeah, I do. Look, let me try to make this pleasant for you. We can set up that old tree that's stored away, maybe I can play you some Christmas music on my guitar and I can even make Christmas cookies. How does that sound?" It was like trying to cheer up a child, but when Jensen saw the soft smile on his friend's face, it was all worth it.

"With sprinkles?"

Jensen smiled, "Lots and lots of sprinkles."

"Good."

The Js grabbed their bags and headed outside to wait for their cab. The driver looked pissed off and had demanded the money up front, Jensen threw it at him and then he was much happier the rest of the way to their house. Neither of them bothered to thank the cab driver when he dropped them off at their house, they just got out and hauled their junk back inside.

For a second Jared got excited when he opened the door, thinking that he would hear the soft patter of dog feet approaching the door to greet him, but quickly remembered that he didn't even have his dogs for the holidays. He'd had to send Harley and Sadie ahead before the party. He had received confirmation earlier in the day that the dogs had arrived at his parents' house and were safe, which was good, but he missed them already. He pouted a little and hoped that Jensen didn't notice.

Jensen didn't miss anything; he was as sharp as a tack. "Everything's going to work out just fine, Jared."

Jared made a kind of hrr-umph sound through his nose and Jensen just ignored him, dropping his things and heading into the kitchen. "Where's the cookbook?"

"I don't know, you used it last!" Jared yelled back.

It was Jensen's turn to sigh. He hadn't made cookies in a while, but he was confident that he could do it…if he found a recipe. He looked all through the kitchen, but couldn't find the thing anywhere. "Hey Jare, go online and print me off some recipes, will you?"

Jared walked into the kitchen, "I guess I could."

"Yeah, it'll give you something to do and keep your mind off your troubles."

Jared walked out of the room, his shoulders slumped sadly.

Jensen couldn't stand seeing his best friend like this. Normally Jared was the upbeat, fun-loving guy who drove him nuts because he never knew how to be serious, but it was a lot worse having him like this. Usually Jared was playing pranks on someone or feeling up Jensen's balls during shots just to get him to crack up, but now he was all mopey and sad. It was unnerving.

Jensen gathered up all the things he thought he would probably need in order to make cookies – flour, sugar, vanilla extract, salt, baking powder, chocolate chips, chopped up walnuts, butter, eggs, and vegetable oil. So, he was all ready to go when Jared came back in with about six different cookie recipes. "Didn't know what you were looking for."

"Well, I'm making these mostly for you, so why don't you pick out the two or three that you like the best and we'll go from there."

Jared looked right into Jensen's deep green eyes, "you're really making these for me?"

Jensen smiled at his friend, "Sure. I want to see you happy."

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and squeezed him really tight, "that's really sweet."

"God, you get really emotional around the holidays." Jensen said, coughing awkwardly.

Jared smiled, "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Nah." Jensen said, dismissing him.

"Sure." Jared turned his attention back to the recipes. "Well, how about I pick two and you pick one? I like chocolate chip and these chocolate and peanut butter ones. I think I have some peanut butter chips around here somewhere.

There was no doubt in Jensen's mind that the man had all kinds of stashes of candy. "Okay, let's do sugar cookies too cause I think it might be fun to cut out some different Christmas shapes with cookie cutters. How does that sound?"

"Why do I feel like a five year old who's forced to have Christmas with their long lost Uncle that they've never met while the rest of their family goes on vacation to Disney World?"

Jensen laughed; it was actually a pretty good comparison. "I guess you can call me Uncle Jensen."

That did it; Jared burst into a fit of laughter.

"Love hearing that sound."

Jared smiled softly, "you talk about me, Mr. Sensitive."

Jensen just shrugged.

They spent the next two hours baking and frosting cookies while listening to Christmas music. Then they put up a Christmas tree and decorated it with all the decorations they could find. Jared looked outside and grimaced; white-out conditions. Good thing it was nice and warm in his house. He immediately felt bad for the people who didn't have a warm place to be for Christmas. "Lots of people have it worse than me."

"You trying to convince yourself?" Jensen asked, sipping a mug of hot chocolate and sitting on the couch, by the tree.

Jared shook his head, "No man, I just feel bad for being such a big baby about this whole thing. We're going to leave in a couple days and I'll get to see everyone. I shouldn't be acting like this."

"Jare, it's tough. Everyone gets sad when they can't be home for the holidays. That's normal and you shouldn't beat yourself up over it." Jensen smiled, "You wanna play some Guitar Hero or something?"

Jared smiled, "Sure do know how to perk a guy up."

Jensen laughed, "That's me."

They played Guitar Hero for almost an hour; until their eyes were bugging out and Jared had totally killed Jensen. "I'm so awesome at this game!"

Jensen laughed, "That's because you play it constantly."

"I do not. I work constantly…with you." Jared smiled, "It's hard."

Jensen feigned shock. "I make you look bad, that's why it's hard."

"Jensen Ross Ackles, do I need to put you over my knee and spank your tight ass?" Jared exclaimed.

Jensen barked a laugh, "Not unless you wanna get punched…hard."

"I need a beer."

With that the boys helped themselves to beer, some vodka and anything else they could get their hands on. Jensen spiked some eggnog and drank that. "Too bad you're lactose intolerant, man. This shit's good."

Jared could tell that Jensen was getting a little loopy, judging by the way he was slurring his words. "How many have you had?"

"Why? I'm not drunk, Jare."

"But, you're getting pretty happy."

"Happy is good."

Jared nodded, "Yeah, happy is good. Love to see you happy, Jenny."

"How the hell many times have I told you not to call me that?" Jensen huffed, "Not a fucking girl."

"You're about as pretty as one though." Jared snorted through a hiccup.

"How the fuck many have you had Jare Bear?"

Jared burst out laughing, "That's a new one. I kinda like it."

"You would."

"Gotta ask you something, Jen." Jared said. "Are you happy? Like with Danneel?"

Jensen looked at him contemplatively. How in the hell was he supposed to answer that? "Yeah, sure. I love her."

"Poopy answer."

"It wasn't a poopy answer." Jensen argued, "It's true. I love her and we're married. I don't see enough of her, but what can you do."

"That's cause you spend every waking second with me."

"Generally I spend every waking second with Sam, if you wanna get technical…which is just so fucking weird cause Sam's so…constipated…and you're so…goofy. And when you're playing him and then you break character it makes my head spin, you know. It's like one second you're yelling at me to be serious and then the next you've got your face in my crotch trying to make me laugh. And by the way…that's how rumors get started."

"What rumors?"

"Like about us…being in love with each other and shit. It's because you can't keep your damn hands off me; like I'm your fucking toy or some shit."

"You ever noticed how much more you swear when you're drunk?" Jared shook his head, "Not to mention how much more you open up."

"So I'm a happy drunk with a potty mouth, so what?"

Jared looked at Jensen and his dimples indented his cheeks, "Maybe you are my toy, Jenny."

"Never listen to a damn word I say…"

Jared licked his lips unintentionally, "Kinda always wondered if your mouth tastes as good as it looks."

Jensen swallowed hard, "Why would you wonder something like that?"

Jared shrugged, "Can't help what you wonder about, can you?"

"I guess not."

One second Jared was drinking his beer and looking at Jensen's mouth and the next he was there…kissing it. Jensen's head was spinning. He didn't have time to react. He didn't have a chance to prepare himself, move away or punch Jared. And what's more…Jensen also didn't do anything to stop it when Jared licked over his lips and begged for entrance into his mouth…nothing except grant his friend access anyway.

Jared's hands grasped onto Jensen's head. Jared always grabbed heads when he kissed, Jensen noticed. Every time Jared had a love scene he would grab the girl's head. Weird.

When it finally dawned on Jensen what Jared was doing to him (and what he had gone along with) he pulled away quickly, "What the hell?"

"Just an experiment." Jared smiled and drained the rest of his beer, "Definitely do, Jenny."

Jensen was embarrassed. His cheeks were hot, his heart was pounding loudly in his chest and he had this urge to run screaming out of the room. "Kiss me again and I'll punch you in the nuts."

Jared smiled, "You kissed back you know."

"I did not."

"You totally did."

"Fuck you."

Jared's eyebrows shot up to practically his hairline, "Okay, where you want it, Jen? My ass? My mouth?"

Jensen closed his eyes tight, "Don't say shit like that to me."

"Why, you horny or something?" Jared asked, snaking a hand out to slip it between Jensen's slightly parted thighs.

Jensen slapped the hand away, "Come on, dude. You're like a one beer queer."

"No, I'm a four beer and two shot of vodka queer."

Jensen's mouth dropped open, "What would your wife say about that?"

"Eh, she already thinks we're doing it anyway…"

"What?"

"Or well, she at least thinks we give each other blowjobs. I mean, neither one of us fucking gets laid enough." Jared said with a shrug…like it was the most innocent thing in the world; like he was talking about sports, or the weather.

"I'm in the twilight zone."

"You need to drink more."

Jensen shook his head, "Gotta stay alert and make sure you don't rape me."

"I was thinking about it." Jared smiled. He was totally dicking with Jensen, but the thought of it didn't really gross him out at all. "You know, you tasted BETTER than you look."

"Shit, this is gonna end up online in about two hours, isn't it? You better not tweet this shit!" Jensen exclaimed. "I hate that Twitter crap. You get an account and you suddenly tweet everything. Oh, Jensen got a hangnail…Misha smacked Jensen's ass…I kissed Jensen and he fucking let me!"

Jared's smile reached his eyes, "Jen, what's the big deal? Just relax, for fuck's sake. Don't make me come over there and kiss that frown off your face…"

Jensen groaned. He needed more alcohol or one of Dean's guns (one that actually works) so he could off himself. He got up and walked into the kitchen.

Jared followed, "You okay?"

Jensen glared at Jared, "No, I'm not fucking 'okay'!"

Jared stepped into Jensen's personal space, "Hmm, love it that you're playing hard to get with me." He moved closer, ready to attack Jensen's mouth again.

Jensen whimpered and reached out to grab the nearest cookie he could reach and stuffed it into his mouth before Jared's lips made contact with his. "Unggh, yuhh, guh cuh…"

"What was that?" Jared asked, amused.

Jensen swallowed and said, "Good cookie."

Jared laughed, "You're adorable."

"Please Jare…just stop…stop looking at me like I'm one of the cookies…" The pitch of Jensen's voice had increased by about an octave.

"Been too fucking long since I've had any action. Girls, man…ugh. With girls it's like Science. You have to do everything exactly right or you get shot down. With guys it's pretty much just cop a feel and boom…he's ready." Jared sighed, "Why couldn't it be that easy with girls."

Jensen raised his eyebrow, "Well, I'm not an experiment…and I'm not just an easy lay either." He didn't know what possessed him to say something like that. Made him sound like he was a girl himself.

Jared shook his head, "Would never think that. You're my best friend."

"Yeah, and I was in your wedding, Jare." Jensen pointed out. "You can't go around kissing me and have it mean nothing. You can't have your cake and eat it too. Neither of us can." Jensen walked away from the gargantuan man and grabbed a couple more beers from the refrigerator. He drained half the first one in a couple gulps and started to walk out of the room. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Wait! Jen, wait!" Jared exclaimed, chasing after him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He ran his hands through his hair, "Sometimes I do stupid things when I'm drunk."

Jensen nodded. He knew that Jared got to play the drunk card, but he also knew that he wasn't too drunk to use it as an excuse for why he didn't stop Jared from kissing him…with tongue. What was happening? "I just…God, I don't know…"

"What Jen? What is it?"

"Does it ever bother you that you call us both Jen? I mean G's and J's sound the same…"

Jared flinched. "Where is this coming from?"

Jensen shook his head, "I don't know."

Jared moved toward him quickly and Jensen was powerless to stop it, he just stood there. "Yes, you do. I want to know why you asked me that." Jared's eyes stared into Jensen's…trying to read everything that was hidden inside the smaller man.

Jensen shook his head, not able to answer.

That's when Jared reached out to cup his hand underneath Jensen's jaw and pull him into another kiss. This one was powerful; deep, searing, and almost romantic. It was a message…he was telling Jensen something with that kiss.

Jensen's knees started to shake underneath him and he reached out to grip onto one of Sam's shirts that Jared had once again stolen from wardrobe, gripping the fabric between his closed fists.

Jared's hand closed around Jensen's hip and brought his body closer, their lips still fused together and tongues still searching, probing.

When they did finally pull apart, Jensen looked up at Jared with vulnerability in his eyes, "You gonna remember this in the morning?"

Jared traced the line of Jensen's face and nodded, "How could I possibly forget?"

"You're drunk."

Jared shook his head, "I'm not _that_ drunk…"

Jensen's eyes widened, "You've been playing with me?"

"Well, haven't you been playing with me? Or do you normally put up this much of a fight with someone you're clearing interested in?"

Jensen sighed, "I just thought…"

"You were protecting me?"

Jensen nodded, "Yeah, and me too really."

"I know I'm married, Jen, and so are you…but that doesn't mean that I don't want this. You've been driving me crazy since the Pilot. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to kiss you like that…and have come close to just grabbing you and doing it."

Jensen scratched nervously at the back of his neck, "Why now…why today?"

"Because we're all alone for Christmas and I was sad and you were doing the sweetest, cutest things to make me happy. And we baked cookies together. You had flour on your nose and it was the most adorable thing in the world…"

Jensen swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, "What are we going to do about this, Jare?"

"What do you want, Jen." Jared shook his head, "I don't think I've asked you that yet. My bad."

Jensen sighed, "I don't know Jared...if it was just about me…I'd want to give this a try and see what happens, but it's not just about me…or you. And, we're best friends; I don't want to do anything to ruin that."

"We'll never stop being best friends, Jenny. You don't need to worry about that."

"Stop calling me that. Makes me feel…weird."

"Weird how?"

"Vulnerable I guess."

Jared smiled, "Love you vulnerable, Jenny."

"I swear to god, Jared, if you ever fucking call me that in front of anyone else or even tell anyone that you call me that…I'll end you!"

Jared put his hands up in the air, "It will be our little secret, I swear…_Dean_."

"I better not find out you have some weird Sam and Dean fetish too…"

Jared smiled, "I don't want to fuck Dean, I want to fuck you…my Jenny."

Jensen gulped, "Do you know what you're saying?"

"Of course I do."

That's when Jensen remembered the beers he had set down right before Jared began to manhandle him. He picked the open one up and drained the rest of its contents.

"I make you that nervous?"

"You're standing here all up in my grill…been taking lessons from Misha apparently, and telling me how you want to fuck me. How is that not supposed to make me nervous? It's not like I randomly go around putting things in my ass…"

Jared laughed, "Is that what you're worried about? Not gonna hurt you."

"Dude, I've seen you naked."

Jared shrugged, "You'd be surprised what people can fit in their asses."

One of Jensen's eyebrows raised and he studied Jared, "You like to put random huge things in your ass?"

"Me? No…" he laughed, "But I've seen some videos online."

"Why?"

"Curiosity."

"Because of me?"

"Maybe."

"Shit, Jared." It was Jensen's turn to manhandle Jared. He grabbed him, backed him up into the kitchen and up against the island in the middle of the room. Jensen's eyes were almost all black and Jared wanted to accuse him of being a demon, but he bit his tongue. "I blame you for anything that I do from here on out."

Jared smiled, "I blame Misha."

Jensen actually laughed at that, "Okay, let's blame Misha for what I'm about to do."

"What are you going to do?"

Jensen gave Jared an evil look and mashed their lips together in a deep, probing, insanely hot kiss. Jared could feel the kiss traveling down his spine, through his cock and all the way down to his toes. He thought he might spontaneously ejaculate, but luckily that didn't happen.

Just as quickly as Jensen had captured Jared's lips, he let him go. Then he was on his knees, his face near Jared's rapidly growing erection. Jensen smiled to himself, knowing that he had done that and reached out to palm it.

Jared made a keening noise and gripped the island behind him. "Jen…"

That was all the encouragement that Jensen needed. With shaking hands, he unhooked Jared's pants and slid them down past his perky ass. Then he began to stroke the fully engorged cock through his boxer briefs.

Like magic, Jensen had Jared's underwear pulled down and his bare cock in hand.

"Fuck Jensen…shit."

Then the impossibly hard, thick, huge cock was between Jensen's lips. Jensen couldn't take the bottom half of him inside of his mouth – he'd never done this before – but he knew enough to use his hand at the base that the action would feel almost like being deep throated.

When Jensen looked up at Jared, his pouty lips full of cock, Jared thought he was going to die. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. "So hot, so fucking hot…so _good_." Jared said while simultaneously letting out the sluttiest moan anyone had ever heard. Jared thought he was going to blow immediately, he wasn't usually a minute man or anything; Jensen's mouth was just amazing.

Right when Jared was about to come, Jensen stopped and squeezed the base, forcing away Jared's orgasm.

Jared groaned loud and long. "What the hell are you trying to do to me?"

Jensen gave him the most innocent look he could manage.

That was it. Jared grabbed Jensen, stripped his pants and underwear off and carried him out to the living room, where he tossed him over the back of the couch, ass up in the air.

"What are you doing?" Jensen asked over his shoulder, fear evident in his eyes. "You look possessed, dude."

Jared placed a hand on Jensen's lower back and took a few steadying breaths through his nose. He was a bit calmer when he opened his eyes, "You're such a fucking cocktease. Gonna teach you a lesson." Jared's open hand made contact with Jensen's ass, making a loud smacking sound. Jensen jumped, his hands gripping at the nearest couch cushion. Jared smacked his ass a couple more times and then his finger found the outside of Jensen's hole.

Jensen wanted to protest, wanted to tell the gigantic man to fuck off, but he just didn't have the strength. He knew he had brought this on with the way he had sucked Jared to completion and then had refused to let him get off. If he was being honest with himself he would've admitted that he was enjoying this power play just as much as his counterpart, but he wasn't ready to be that honest.

Jared sucked on his finger and then placed it at Jensen's opening, slowly sliding it in.

Jensen drew in a sharp breath, his knuckles turning white.

"You've gotta relax."

"Easier said than done, okay? You try having Gorilla sized fingers shoved up your ass and see how much you like it."

Jared laughed and continued to work his finger inside. Having Jensen talking helped a little bit to distract him. "Hmm, first one's in Jen. Maybe you should keep talking while I put number two in."

"Oh God." Jensen whined. He couldn't believe this was happening. "I don't think I can do this, Jare."

"Shhh." Jared hushed, "Just relax. Talk to me…what would you normally be doing right now?"

"You mean besides not having my ass violated? Probably be going to church for our candlelight service. The whole family goes…it's a tradition."

"So you'd normally be in church, but this year you've got two of my fingers in your ass. And yes I said two…I got the second one in while you were distracted."

Jensen frowned, "I'm a terrible person."

"Shhh." Jared shook his head, "No, you're not."

"Yes I am. I can't do this." Jensen tried to move away from Jared's fingers.

"Jen, just relax for a second. You're gripping too tight. You could get hurt or you might fucking break my damn fingers…God, you're tight." Jared exclaimed. He rubbed at Jensen's back and placed a kiss to his neck, "Listen to me for a minute. Do you really want me to stop? I was just about to start moving my fingers inside of you, but if you want me to stop I will. Never do something that you didn't want me to do."

Jensen took a deep breath. "I don't know, this is just…ugh…I don't even know what to think. You have your fingers in my ass…." Jensen whined. "You're my best friend and we're both married, and it's Christmas, and I've got a dude's fingers in my ass."

"It's just me, Jen. It's just me. Doesn't have to be scary, if you'd just relax. I can't even take my fingers out right now without hurting you. Either way you're going to have to relax."

Jensen released the breath he had been holding. He did everything to relax his body.

"That's better." Jared was going to pull out, it was clear that Jensen was too conflicted for this. When he started to move his fingers Jensen let out a moan of pure pleasure. "That feel good?"

Jensen's breath hitched, "Yeah. Just…go slow. I'll tell you if I need to stop."

"Okay." Jared slowly slid his fingers in and out, curving them up so they just lightly brushed over Jensen's prostate.

"Oh God, oh God. Don't stop, Jare. Feels to fucking good."

Jared smiled. He loved seeing Jensen like this. He picked up his pace and could feel how much Jensen was stretching for him. He scissored his fingers a little bit at a time, working him open. "Gonna add a third finger, Jen. Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah." Jensen grunted.

Jared slipped his third finger inside and Jensen drew in a sharp breath. "Hurts."

Jared frowned, "Just stay relaxed for me. Wish I had some lube. It would be easier with lube." He added a bit more spit and made sure to angle his fingers so that he would hit Jensen's prostate. That did the trick; Jensen stopped complaining and made little purring noises. "Yeah, you like that don't you?"

Jensen couldn't string a sentence together so he didn't bother. He just nodded his head in agreement.

Jared smiled and worked at Jensen's ass until he was sure he could get himself in there without too much difficulty. Then he pulled his fingers out and he could hear the disappointed sigh from his friend and now lover. "Last chance to say no to this, Jenny."

Jensen wasn't about to say no now. Not with his cock dripping pre-come and his ass missing the fullness that was just there. "Not gonna say no."

That was all Jared needed. He slicked up his cock with some more spit and moved it to Jensen's entrance. The head pushed at Jensen's opening and after a few pushes it went right in.

"Ungh!" Jensen exclaimed. Too much pressure. "Like being fucked by a tree trunk…"

"Shh." Jared tried to relax him. This wouldn't work if he didn't stay horny and relaxed. "I'm right here, Jen, not gonna do anything to really hurt you. I'm going to go slow. Think about how much you enjoyed the fullness of my fingers inside of you. This is gonna feel a hell of a lot better than that."

Jensen moaned in anticipation.

Jared worked his way in slowly. When he was all the way in, his balls touching Jensen's balls, he let out a contented sigh. "So tight, so hot. Gotta move."

Jensen bit his lip. He willed himself to relax and quickly adjust to the sheer size of him. "Okay." He squeaked out.

Jared wrapped one arm around Jensen's hard chest, holding him in place and trying to give him some comfort and used the other hand to hold onto his hip. He slid his length in and out of Jensen's tight glove and let out little obscene noises of pleasure. Never in his life had he ever felt something this good. "Holy shit, gonna come so quick. So hot, so tight."

Through deep breaths and little murmurs, Jensen teased, "I take it you like my ass."

"Best ever." He couldn't help it, he picked up his pace, drilling Jensen's ass, "Shit."

Jensen slid Jared's hand down to his cock, desperate for release. "Please."

Jared smiled, kissed Jensen's shoulder and wrapped his hand around Jensen's pretty impressively thick cock. He rode out his orgasm with his head buried against Jensen's back, biting at his shoulder, hand continuing to pump Jensen's cock.

After they had both come, hard and hot…the best of their lives, they were sated and spent.

"Need a shower." Jared commented.

"Not as much as I need one." Jensen mumbled. He had come on his stomach and in his ass. "Shit, should've used a condom."

Jared frowned, "it's fine, Gen and I were both tested before we got married and you've never had anything in your ass before. We're okay."

Jensen visibly relaxed. "Shower together?"

Jared smiled, "I like how you think."

They took their shower, stopping only for a few minutes to touch and fondle a little bit. When they were done they dried off, changed and headed back into the kitchen. "Fucking hungry, dude, you wore me the fuck out." Jared commented, stuffing two cookies into his mouth at once.

Jensen laughed, "You're also insatiable."

"That's true." Jared said. He pulled Jensen close, "Round two?"

Jensen groaned, "I don't think my ass can take it."

Jared just smiled.

Jensen looked up into the taller man's hazel eyes, "So, um…what does this all mean?"

Jared shrugged, "I don't know. What do you want it to mean?"

"I don't see how it really matters what I want it to mean. We're both married and we're both straight…well, mostly straight anyway."

Jared laughed, "Yeah, mostly straight. Never want to do another guy like that."

"Me either."

Jared shook his head, "Well, we aren't with the girls all that much. We'll just have to figure out some way to make this work."

"Like keep cheating?"

"Shh." Jared said, pressing a finger to Jensen's lips. "Honestly being with her makes me feel like I'm cheating on you, but I know it's the other way around…"

Jensen kissed him softly then. "This is so complicated. I really don't want to hurt anyone."

Jared shook his head, "Try not to worry, Jen. We'll figure out what it all means and what we're going to do about it. But, for right now, let's not think about it. It's Christmas and we're together…let's just enjoy it."

Jensen smiled, "Definitely not as mopey as you were earlier."

Jared laughed, "As far as I'm concerned it can just keep snowing…blizzard conditions…for like another year." He pulled the older man closer to him and kissed Jensen's forehead, "Just wanna have you like this forever."

Jensen smiled up at his new lover and wondered what the future was going to bring. He hated not having a plan, not knowing what they were going to do, but he was in agreement with Jared that this was Christmas and he just wanted to enjoy this wonderful time with Jared. "Let it Snow." Jensen said and they both laughed, holding onto each other.


End file.
